dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Borgos
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 737 |Occupation = Soldier |Allegiance = Frieza Force Saiyan Army (Bardock's Planet Elite Force) |FamConnect = Bardock (leader) Tora (comrade) Fasha (comrade) Shugesh (comrade) }} Borgos, known as in the original Japanese version, is the largest member of Bardock's Planet Elite Force. Appearance Personality An interesting note is that in the original Japanese dub of Bardock - The Father of Goku, Borgos is almost completely silent, the only exception being the battle cry he utters before being killed by Team Dodoria. In the Funimation dub, however, the character was given three extra lines, referencing becoming a Great Ape: "I'm with you Fasha. For me, it's like waking up from a dream. You kind of remember it all, but then it just slips away." He is a ruthless and skilled fighter but has a strong sense of camaraderie with his comrades and a sense of honor. Biography ''Bardock - The Father of Goku'' A large, balding Saiyan best described as silent and having quite the appetite, Borgos is a low-class mercenary who works as part of a small platoon comprised of four other Saiyan soldiers (Bardock, Tora, Fasha, and Shugesh). Together, the five make a living by traveling to various planets where they decimate the defenses of these civilizations and prepare them for Frieza's planetary market. After clearing a society on Kanassa and returning to Planet Vegeta, Bardock, the team's leader, is placed in recovery. While he is still out of commission, the capable soldiers Borgos, Tora, Fasha, and Shugesh are instructed to clear the civilization of Planet Meat. Before long during their visit to the planet, the group encounters one of Frieza's most esteemed minions and his elites who, under Frieza's orders, betray and make short work of the Saiyans. Borgos and Tora last the longest against the elite warriors but Borgos is unfortunately finished off with a powerful punch to the face. Film Appearances Broly Borgos makes a cameo appearance when the Frieza Force appear on Planet Vegeta for the first time. Power ;Video Games According to Dragon Ball Carddass, Borgos' power level is 4,000. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Mouth Energy Wave' – Borgos is seen using the mouth blast in his Great Ape form in the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. He can also use a yellow version in his base form in Dragon Ball Heroes under the name of . *'Fighting Pose' - He uses a Fighting Pose identical to Burter's normal pose in Dragon Ball SD. Forms and Transformations Great Ape As with all Saiyans with a tail, Borgos has the ability to transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). He used this ability while on Planet Kanassa. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In Budokai 3, Borgos' face is shown when Bardock performs his Spirit of Saiyans. Borgos' first appearance as a playable character is in Heroes. Voice Actors *Japanese: Kōzō Shioya *English: **Funimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat **AB Group dub: Ed Marcus *Hebrew dub: Efron Atkin Battles *Borgos (Great Ape), Bardock (Great Ape), Tora (Great Ape), Fasha (Great Ape), and Shugesh (Great Ape) vs. Kanassan Commander and Kanassan warriors *Borgos, Fasha, Tora, and Shugesh vs. Team Dodoria Trivia *Totepo's original character name by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru was Jagga (ジャッガ). *In Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character design for the movie, Borgos/Totepo was smaller than his final draft. His height was equal to about Bardock's height, instead of being taller like the final draft. He originally was bald, so the hair must have been added down the line to the final draft. He still had the same armor design as he does now. Surprisingly the only real differences were his height and hair (the scars on his head were also shown in the original draft). Akira Toriyama's reason for changing the design was because he wanted saiyans to have their own "distinguishing features".Son Goku Densetsu, 2003 *In his Great Ape transformation, Borgos does not appear to retain the scars noticeable on his untransformed body. However this is not unheard of; on the contrary the reverse appears more often in the series, where a character is wounded as a Great Ape, and upon their regression, are left with the battle scar (Vegeta's eye during his conflict with Goku, and Shugesh's cheek after an encounter with an offensive Kanassan, for example). **It is also possible that since Borgos is balding in his untransformed state, his fur merely covers the scars on his forehead in his Great Ape form, as he does not appear to have the same Great Ape receding hairline that Nappa (another bald Saiyan) does. Gallery Trivia *His original name is a pun on the word "potato". See also *Borgos (Collectibles) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:DBZ Characters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters